meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Elveera Meerkat Group
The Elveera Meerkat Group is a group of meerkats first seen in 1995 founded by members of the Phantom group. Ex-Phantom dominant female Tenuvial founded the group with her ex dominant male Ectorius. Ectorius dispersed and joined the Frisky group. and then came the immigration of Drie Doring and Vivian male. The group was initially headed by Tenuvial and the Vivian male named Silks(first born male at the Vivian group). After Tenuvial was predated for years after her sister Eleusine took over as dominant female with her nephew Dante. Eleusine was taken by a cape cobra in 2005 and her daughter Jo Jo Hello became the dominant female after her mother. Dante was lost and in April of 2007 three Young Ones males joined the group with Habusu taking dominant male position before being deposed by his younger brother Teabag. Habusu and several females dispersed. In early 2009 there was a first case of TB in this group with a couple of members died including Jo Jo Hello in June 1,2009. Her daughter Chibkuku Scud took over as dominant female after her. After the dominant pair and some remaining members disappeared without being followed the group was lost. The Dominant Meerkat Pair Elveera founded in 1995 by Phantom former dominant female Tenuvial and male Ectorius. Ectorius dispersed and joined the Frisky group. Tenuvial stayed the dominant female with a Vivian male named Silks. Four years after Tenuvial died her sister Eleusine took over her position until in 2005 was killed by a Cape Cobra. Jo Jo Hello took dominant female after her mother Eleusine. The former dominant male Dante was lost and three Young Ones rovers joined Elveerra with Habusu claiming male dominance until Teabag took over his place in September 2007. After TB hit the group from early 2009 Jo Jo Hello was taken by disease and her daughter Chibuku Scud took over. TB continued to dwindle the group numbers and by late 2009 the group was lost. All Known Meerkats Of This Group A list of meerkats born into or immigrated into Elveera group. Tenuvial (VEF002) Ectorius (VPM001) Eleusine (VEF003) Silks (VVM001) Phoenix (VEM005) Raul (VEM020) VEF021 Bettik (VEF022) Sprite (VEM?? Dibble (VE???) Grub (VE???) Cuthbert (VEM025) Dante (VEM???) Bandit (VE???) Joey (VE???) Mimi (VEF???) Sparkey (VE???) Goblin (VEM035)thumb|300px|right|A tribute to Eleusine Elveera, and the Elveera meerkat group Elf (VEF???) Nereid (VE???) Calico (VE???) Cambric (VE???) Damask (VE???) Taffeta (VE???) Magenta (VE???) Pinkie (VE???) Scarlet (VE???) Violet (VE???) Jo Jo Hello (VEF079) Flo Jo (VE???) J Lo (VE???) Mojo (VE???) Cotton Eye Joe (VE???) Chocolatine (VEF104) George (VEF106) Bilabong (VE???) Calvin (VE???) Hobbes (VE???) Mellow Marsh (VEF???) Pyro (VE???) Airwolf (VE???) Dangermouse (VE???) Knight Rider (VE???) The Brain (VE???) Chatouilleux (VE???) Ash (VEM108) Lambert (VEF110) Parker (VEF111) Jones (VE???) Ripley (VE???) Gijima (VEM118) Kangela (VEF119) Chibuku Scud (VEF120) Scrawney (VEF121) Mr Scruff (VEM122) Beebop (VEF124) Rocksteady (VEM125) Sisulu (VEM126) Luthuli (VEM127) Sobukwe (VEF128) Tutu (VEM129) VEP130 James Bond (VEM131) Vidy (VEF132) Nathalie (VEF133) Togo (VEF135) Keito (VEM136) VEF137 Lena (VEF138) Winnie (VEM139) Mika (VEM140) Oskar (VEM141) Kumba (VEM132) Chil Sung (VEM133) Cuzco (VEM144) VEM145 VEP146 VEP147 Members As Of December 2008 Jo Jo Hello (VEF079, Dominant female) Teabag (VYM113, Dominant male) Biltong (VYM114) Kangela (VEF119) Chibuku Scud (VEF120) Sobukwe (VEF128) Vidy (VEF132) Nathalie (VEF133) Togo (VEF135) Lena (VEF138) Ash (VEM108) Gijima (VEM118) Mr Scruff (VEM122) Rocksteady (VEM125) Sisulu (VEM126) Luthuli (VEM127) Tutu (VEM129) James Bond (VEM131) Keito (VEM136) Winnie (VEM139) Mika (VEM140) Oskar (VEM141) Established Territory Elveera lived North of the riverbed where the Elveera plain was named after them but they moved South and foraged South of the main road on the Heights Farm. 'Elveera Chronoligical History' *1995: Elveera is founded. Phantom members Tenuvial(took dominant) and Ectorius started the group. Ectorius will leave newly founded Elveera and emmigrate to Frisky. Silks(Vivian male,VVM001) and Drie Doring male join Elveera. *March 1998: Tenuvial gives birth to a litter one pup is Miles. *September 1998: Tenuvial gives birth to Raul,VEF021 and Bettik. *February 1999: Tenuvial gives birth to Dibble,Grub and Cuthbert. *August 1999:Tenuvial gives birth to a litter of pups one pup is Dante. *January 2000: Tenuvial gives birth to Bandit,Joey,Mimi and Sparkey. Bettik gives birth to Goblin,Nereid,Imp and Elf. Dibble died/last seen. *August 2000: Tenuvial gives birth to Calico,Cambric,Damask and Taffeta. *January 2001: Grub died/last seen. Tenuvial gives birth to Magenta,Pinkie,Scarlet and Violet. *April 2001: Tenuvial died/last seen. Eleusine takes dominance. *May 2001: Eleusine gives birth to Leucoheaeus,Mandrillus,Sphinx and Zobus. *September 2001: Zobus died/last seen. *October 2001:Cambric died/last seen. Eleusine gives birth to France Man,Kalahari Girl,Kenya,Muljane,Sexy Scurrie and Rewnzori. *November 2001: Eleusine evicts Bettik and Elf, the 2 evicted females found Zappa group(with Drie Doring male). Dante is dominant male. *January 2002: Eleusine gives birth to Karinijiong,Kikuyu,Masaai,Samburu and Wanderobo. *September 2002: Eleusine gives birth to Udzungwa,Uluguru,Usambara and Taita. *October 2002: Bandit,Sparkey,Udzungwa died/last seen. *November 2002: Eleusine gives birth to Cotton Eye Joe,Mojo,Von Hambolt,,Flo Jo,J Lo and Jo Jo Hello. France Man died/last seen. *May 2003: Taita died/last seen. *October 2003: Masaai died/last seen. *October 2004: Samburu,Rwenzori,Kikuyudied/last seen. *November 2004: Eleusine gives birth to Chocolatine,Chatouilleux,Ciayak,Homer and Marge. Usambara died/last seen. *February 2005: Eleusine gives birth to George and Sid. *December 2005: Eleusine is killed by a cape cobra. Jo Jo Hello takes dominance. *January 2006: Dante died/last seen. The Brain,Mellow Marsh died/last seen. *March 2006: 3 Young Ones males(Habusu,Biltong and Teabag) immigrate. Habusu takes male dominance. Jo Jo Hello gives birth to Gijima,Kangela and Chibuku Scud. *August 2006: Jo Jo Hello gives birth to 2 pups Scrawney and Mr Scruff. *January 2007: Scrawney died/last seen. *May 2007: An encounter with Lazuli group. *June 2007: An encounter with a wild group. *September 2007: No litter born. Habusu loses dominance to Teabag. *January 2008: Jo Jo Hello gives birth to Sisulu,Sobukwe,Luthuli,VEP130 and Tutu. *February 2008: VEP130 died/last seen. *April 2008: Jo Jo Hello gives birth to James Bond,Vidy and Nathalie. *May 2008: An encounter with Toyota group. *September 2008: Chibuku Scud gives birth to Lena,Keito and Togo. *November 2008: Jo Jo Hello gives birth to Winnie,Mika and Oskar. *February 2009: Sobukwe died/last seen. *April 2009: Kangela died/last seen. *June 2009: Jo Jo Hello died from TB. Chibuku Scud takes dominance. *August 2009: A couple of members are left. Elveera is lost. Founding Groups Zappa Meerkat Group was founded in 2001 by Elveera females with Drie Doring male. The group is lost in 2008. Nomads Meerkat Group was founded in 2005 by two Elveera females with a Zappa female(who grew up in Elveera) with Young Ones males. The group is lost in 2006. Category:Meerkat Groups